


Divine Service

by TeaRoses



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent takes unfair advantage of Claudia's religious enthusiasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Service

Claudia was standing at a lectern in the library, her lips moving in recitation. Vincent drew closer, smiling slightly when he saw her flushed face and rapid breathing.

"Through true and concentrated devotion we shall reach a state of bliss and exaltation," she said.

"Through devotion?" he asked softly.

Ignoring him, she went on to the next line. "Sacrifice is key. We must direct all our energies and passions toward divine service, and this will bring true ecstasy."

"Passions?" He reached forward and ran a finger down the side of her neck. Claudia still kept her eyes glued to the book in front of her.

"The deepest pleasure can only be reached through the spirit," she said, her fists clenched and her face rapt with concentration.

"I'm not entirely certain I agree," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Though negation of the body--"

Finally he dared to cup her breast, and she looked up from the lectern in annoyance.

"I am trying to learn scripture," she said. Her eyes were shining, and even in her irritation she had a certain ethereal beauty.

He didn't remove his hand. "I could show you something about pleasure."

"I know. You already tempted me last week."

"So let me tempt you a little further now." His other hand touched her belly and then moved downward as he vainly sought her thighs through the thick fabric of her dress.

"If you seek ecstasy, Claudia..." He could tell she was weakening, and he leaned forward to brush his lips over hers. "You have already come close to it." 

She allowed him to kiss her, but when he began to pull up her skirts she said "We're in a church."

"No we're not. It's only the library. And nobody ever comes in during the day but you and me." He finally managed to slip one hand under her frustrating dress and onto her bare thigh. "Don't you remember how much you liked it the last time I touched you?" He could give Claudia pleasure in ways that prayer and devotion never could, and he was certain she realized that.

"What exactly are you planning to do?" she asked.

"Nothing you won't like," he assured her.

He guided her toward a chair. When she sat down he lost no time in pushing her skirts around her waist, growing aroused himself at the sight of her legs and the downy pale hair she never bothered removing. Vincent began to touch her gently through the plain white cotton underwear she wore, and she gasped. He intensified his attentions until he felt moisture through the fabric. Claudia's eyes were closed and her chest rose and fell with her labored breathing.

"Shall I stop?" he asked.

"No," she said in a strained voice. Urging her to lift her hips, he slipped her panties off awkwardly, wishing he could shred them instead. Vincent ran the tips of his fingers gently through her curls and she parted her legs further for him. He removed his glasses and put them down on a table. Placing his head on her thigh, he inhaled her scent for a moment, feeling himself grow hard. Finally he slid his tongue between her folds and began to lick her.

"Oh... god... yes... god..." 

As he pushed his tongue inside her, savoring her slightly sour taste, she continued her little prayer and he almost began to wonder if she were seeking religious ecstasy after all. He was gratified when deeper thrusts sent her into incoherent moans instead. The way she was crying out and pushing herself into his mouth increased his own aching arousal and he couldn't help gripping himself though his pants. Vincent doubted he should try to get her to reciprocate and please him, not this time, but he still dearly wished she had her hands on him right now.

Moving his mouth up over her swollen lips to her clit, he began to suck there gently. She gripped his shoulders hard and said his name, and he realized he couldn't take any more. Looking up for an instant to make sure her eyes were still closed, he undid his pants and began to stroke himself. Meanwhile he slipped one finger of his other hand into her and began to rock it gently, hearing her gasp again.

He placed his mouth on her again, licking and sucking, feeling the muscles of her thighs grow tense against his cheeks as her arousal built. Still stroking himself with his left hand, he thought of what her hands, even her mouth, would feel like on his erection. About how wet she was, how ready for him to just slide himself into her if she would ever allow him to. He shuddered and jerked his hips.

In his concentration on his own fantasies he had stopped the motions of his lips and Claudia grabbed his head to urge him on. He responded enthusiastically. As she began to whimper and arch her back, he pushed another finger of his right hand into her, feeling a small ripple that let him know she was at the edge. When he worked his tongue over her clit again she clutched at his hair so hard it hurt, but he was still touching himself and so close to his own orgasm he didn't care. One more stroke of his left hand brought him release and he spilled himself into his palm. Just afterward Claudia murmured his name one more time and he felt her pulsate around his fingers. Vincent only wished he could see her face just then.

When he did look up, after her body had calmed slightly, her head was thrown back and her eyes still closed. Grateful that she couldn't see him, he quietly zipped his pants back up and wiped his hand discreetly on a handkerchief. Then he reached up to stroke her face and she looked down into his eyes.

"You are far too much of a temptation," she chided.

Still kneeling, he held out his arms. She leaned forward and let him pull her down against his chest. 

"I was only showing you the delights you need to strive for in your divine service," he said.

She put her head down on his shoulder. "Liar. You only want to push me further into sin."

"There's no harm in a little pleasure of the body, Claudia. And I wouldn't hurt you."

He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her cheek, already picturing what might happen the next time.


End file.
